The Sleepover Club
by Caroline Lockwood
Summary: I don't know how write a summery for this. It's just basicly FORWOOD. Yay!


Hope you enjoy :) its jist some forwood goodness. Minimal plot. Please review ?

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena sat on Caroline's bed, they were surrounded by junk food and magazines. "ok, truth or dare."Caroline let out, then sat up.

"nnoo" Bonnie groaned.

"ok" Elena said almost as enthusiastically as Caroline, "sorry Bon your out voted. "

"I'm going first, Bonnie truth or dare?"

"hey, I didn't want to play, how come I have to go..." Caroline's stare eventually wore her down, "fine, truth."

A smirk came over Caroline's face, "how many times have you and Jeremy... You know... Don't the deed?"

"ok, stop talking Caroline, I don't want to know that!" Elena exclaimed. Bonnie started counting on her fingers, once she reached past ten Caroline stopped her, "ok, its more than ten, I don't want to know..."

"oh, look who's suddenly a prude. How many time have you and Tyler done it?"

"well... It's not your turn is it... And any way, I lost count..."

"ookkaayy... Let's stop there."

"Bonnie your turn..."

" Caroline." she said misceviously, "truth or dare"

"truth"

"ok, first sexual experience"

"oh... Well don't tell Tyler...but It was with..." Caroline got interrupted when she sensed a presence behind her she turned around to find Tyler leaning in the door frame, " by all means continue..." he said giving a cheeky smile.

" what are you doing here?" she questioned.

" ah... I was hoping you were alone.." he admitted.

"well, I'm not, so you can go now."

" oh no, I think I'll much prefer to play this game." he said walking over to the bed and taking a seat next to caroline. "ok, Caroline go..." Elena prompted.

"I don't think I want to play anymore." Caroline whined.

"nah ah, your not getting out of this..."

She lowered her head and said

It really fast hoping know one would hear, "MasonLockwood". Tyler's jaw instantly fell and he hoped he heard wrong. "oh... Juicy." Elena commented first, " where?"

"I don't remember.." Caroline said avoiding everyone's gaze..

"please... No one forgets their first..." Bonnie said really trying to push it out of her. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose, "Tyler's dads office desk..."

"Oh MY GOD, so you lost your v card on the mayors desk to the mayors brother and your now dating the mayor son?" Elena said in shock.

" was it good?" Bonnie asked.

"well, he's not the best Lockwood, I can tell you that." Caroline looked at Tyler and reached for his hand but he pulled it away, "I think I'm going to go" he said standing up. "well who were you guys first..." Caroline asked trying to get the subject off her.

"mine was matt" Elena said innocently. Caroline looked at Bonnie then saw Tyler out of the corner of her eye shake his head and mouthed the word 'no'. Caroline's eyes widened as she looked at Tyler, "nnooooo" Elena said in disbelief then Bonnie slowly and guiltily nodded, "nnoooo" she repeated but this time in disgust.

" how could you not tell me, Tyler? Shes my best friend.."

" hey, you can't judge I just found out you screwed my uncle.."

"call it even?" Caroline sujested

"ok" Tyler said falling back into the love seat in the corner of the room. "so, how'd it happen?" Elena said still intrigued. " I don't want to talk about it" Bonnie said, Elena turned hopefully at Tyler, "no" he said almost laughing.

" fine, at least tell me how long ago."

"three years ago... We were like fifteen... It was no big deal "

"arh... Young love..."

"hey, no one said anything about love!" Caroline snapped jealously, "can we change the subject?"

"yeah, I'd like to raise something." Tyler said, "what's happening with this sleep over, where's the naughty nighties and pillow fights?"

"oh we do all that stuff..." Caroline teased, "We just save it for when no one else is around."

Caroline woke up later that night to find Elena, Bonnie and herself had fallen asleep she looked over to where Tyler was before she dosed off and he was still sitting in the same position, he had taken off his jacket but he still sat there watching her. Caroline tried as hard as she could to get up quietly but she was laying in a pile of crisps so it was hard. She walked over to him and layed down on the seat and rested her head on his lap, "hi" she whispered, "hi" he replied. Tyler was running his hand through her hair for a while but slowly he started playing with the bow that was helping hold up her pyjama bottoms, she didn't object when he undid it, not even when his hand ventured under the elastic band and into the confines of her panties. Tyler stated rubbing her and it felt so good it took her a while to process the situation, she quickly shot up, "Tyler, no..."

"why not?" he said giving her a smirk.

"uh... Maybe because my friends are sleeping, like two meters away..."

"oh, come on" he said pulling her in and kissing her. She eventually gave in and sat up on his lap putting her legs on either side of his, she leaned into his kiss more and pushed her tongue further into his mouth, "come on care..." Tyler whispered, "they're fast asleep, you know you want to..." curse you Tyler Lockwood she thought because by god she wanted to, she removed his shirt and hoped that would satisfy him for now but she could feel his jeans getting tight and she knew that he was hard, this only made her want to Even more. She have in and pushed him over so he was now laying down with her on top of him, she tugged at his jeans and when they finally came off she saw that he wasnt wearing any boxers, "someone was awfully sure he was going to get lucky tonight.."

"hey, I thought you'd be alone..."

"still, it was pretty wishful thinking.."

"I would think by the state we are in now that it wasn't really." Caroline just ignored him and removed her pants then found a blanket to pull over them, then at least if the girls woke up they could pretend they were sleeping or at maybe just making out.

All thoughts of anything else just left her head as soon as Tyler entered her, she rocked back and forward on top of him each time trying to get more of him inside of her. She let out a moan of pleasure then quickly looked over to see if she had disturbed anyone, they remained fast asleep so she going with the motion and raised a finger to her lips signalling for him to be quiet.

As Tyler was starting to reach climax she could see how hard he was trying to hold in any noise he wanted to yell out. She grabbed a pillow and shoved it into his face, "you make a sound, you die." she said. As they finally came together Caroline could feel vibrations running through the pillow as Tyler let out a, if it was not muffled by the pillow, loud yell. She dropped down on top of him and fell back a sleep.

Caroline woke up that morning and found that the blanket had fallen to the ground leaving them fully exposed as she went to pick it up she glanced over to the bed to find Elena and Bonnie wide awake and looking right at them. "so, let me guess what you two have been doing." Bonnie said with a smirk. Caroline went to explain but how exactly do you explain you laying half naked on top of you full naked boyfriend just a few meters from where you friends had been sleeping.


End file.
